Through the Years
by xginnyx11
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy prove that love can last forever. This is their story.
1. Chapter 1

Scorpius Malfoy propped his feet up on the expensive, wooden coffee table Astoria had bought last year from some antique store. Today felt like an ordinary day, but it wasn't. Today he was escaping to Hogwarts.

Scorpius shifted his feet, causing it to squeak a bit, and alert his mother's attention from the other room.

"Scorpius! For the millionth time, do not put your feet all over the furniture!" She scolded from the other room, pausing her cleaning of the kitchen counters to yell at him. Her long brown, hair was in a perfect bun, and she was wearing her usual work suit despite the fact that she didn't even have work today.

"Sorry," Scorpius replied, smirking slightly as he removed his feet from the coffee table and stretched out a bit.

"Is your trunk all ready?" She asked, while she continued scrubbing the non-existent dirt off the counters.

"You've asked me this twenty times, Mum. It's over there," Scorpius said, pointing to the trunk waiting over by their front door where it had been sitting for the past hour or so.

"Yes, yes, right. I forgot," Astoria answered distantly, moving forward to organize the fridge a bit. Cleaning relaxed her. "Have you seen your father?" She added.

"I'm right here," Draco answered, emerging from his office, his hands full of stacks of papers. His pale blonde hair stuck in several directions and he had dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep.

"Where have you been?" Astoria questioned, narrowing her eyes at his messy attire.

"I was with Hermione. We were up all night working on a project for the Ministry," Draco answered, placing the giant stack of papers on the kitchen table with a slight thud.

Astoria nodded her head, though she didn't quite believe it. This was the same excuse he always gave her. She picked up a jar of jam off the counter and placed it on the top shelf. Scorpius smiled to himself, preparing for the fall. _Bang. _Mission accomplished. He knew that would do the trick.

The shelf snapped and crashed on the floor, causing everything on that shelf to fall out across the kitchen floor .

Astoria cursed silently to herself, not wanting Scorpius to hear, and then bent down to pick up the mess. "Aren't you going to help me, Draco?"

"Right, yeah, sorry," Draco replied, taking his wand out of his back pocket and swishing it around in the air to fix the shelf and the objects that had fallen. Scorpius frowned. It wasn't meant to be that easy. He had been testing out a variety of pranks to use at Hogwarts. He knew there were no fridges there, but he was still curious.

"Thanks," Astoria said stiffly.

"You're welcome," Draco replied, rolling his eyes and heading back over to his papers. All the sudden, there was a giant gust of wind and the papers flew off the table and onto the ground. Scorpius smiled. Perhaps today was his lucky day. They could crash heads and then start on their usual rampage on how if Draco didn't have such a big head that wouldn't have happened in the first place. Then Draco would yell something back that Scorpius didn't understand, but he'd still be amused.

Draco and Astoria sighed, and they both bent to pick them up. They didn't use wands this time, it seemed pointless. Their heads did not collide to Scorpius' disappointment. Draco's eyes widened a bit in horror as he saw Astoria reaching to pick up one particular letter with a gold star in the corner, though.

"No!" He yelled out, reaching out for the letter at the same time Astoria was. Astoria looked confused but something in her mind clicked and she tore it out from under his fists. The edges ripped slightly, but the majority of the letter was still intact.

Her eyes expertly scanned the letter and her eyes narrowed in disgust. "Scorpius, why don't you go wait outside and we'll join you in a moment?" Astoria asked, though the tone of her voice showed that it was a command, not a question. Scorpius knew better than to deny his mother, so he grabbed his trunk and dragged it out the door silently. This was not what he had expected in the slightest.

Scorpius didn't know how long he'd been waiting. It certainly felt like ages. He could not possibly be late for the train. What was taking them so long? Scorpius began to count the flecks in the sidewalk. _One, two, three_. He was sick of them arguing all the time. It always went like this. Something happened, something he wasn't allowed to know, and then they'd kick him out. _Four, five, six. _They'd argue in whispers so Scorpius couldn't hear and then sometimes Astoria would leave for days at a time and come back and pretend everything was okay again. _Seven, eight, nine. _Then it started all over again. His pranks seemed to be doing them good, actually. They'd take their frustrations out on him instead of each other. Or their fights weren't as bad as they were before, and Scorpius was able to witness them and stop them if necessary.

The door flew open and Astoria stormed out, as if on cue. Without a glance at Scorpius, she spun on her heel and disapparated away. Scorpius frowned. Where was she going? Today was his day. They were both supposed to behave for once to say goodbye to him. So much for that. Scorpius kicked a rock in frustration.

Draco emerged from the house a minute or so later. His hair was even more messed up than before, like he'd been tugging at in frustration. That's probably what it was. Draco simply nodded towards Scorpius and Scorpius stood up.

"Let's go," Draco said.

"Daddy, what happened?" Scorpius asked quietly. They had just arrived at the station, but it turned out they were a bit early. Scorpius let his curiosity get the best of him. He wasn't going to be seeing them until Christmas so this was his last chance to figure out what was bothering them so much.

"Nothing. Your mother just overreacted a bit," Draco replied, his eyes staring straight ahead instead of at his son.

"Do you still love her?" Scorpius asked, a little louder than before but still quite soft. He couldn't imagine what his life would be like if they weren't together anymore. He wasn't sure exactly how separation actually worked, but one of his neighbors had told him about it a little. He said it was stupid. He never saw them at the same time, and constantly had to switch houses. Holidays were a mess, and nobody was ever ahppy. They only argued. Scorpius didn't want that. But what he had right now wasn't exactly great either. That's what was so great about Hogwarts. He would be free.

"Of course." Draco said, appearing to look into young Scorpius' eyes but he was really looking at a familiar, bushy-haired woman who was standing a few feet behind him.

Scorpius saw his eyes flicker upwards a bit, not as discreet as he thought, and turned around too. There was a tall woman with bushy hair holding hands with a man with red hair and freckles. On the other side of the woman was a small boy, younger than Scorpius, clinging to his mother's hand. He had brown hair and freckles, and seemed to be attempting to tug them in one direction. Then there was her. He recognized her immediately.

Rose.

Scorpius had only met her once before, when Draco was forced to take him into work one day because Astoria had been taking another one of her days off. Rose had been there, too, and they had made mudpies outside the building while their parents worked on something. They didn't talk much. There was no point. They were children on a mission. A mission to make the best mudpie ever. Which they did, and Scorpius had liked to count her as his very first friend. She was very nice.

He never saw her again after that though. He had scoured crowds to find her familiar red hair, but he never found one belonging to her. But now they were going to be in school together. Scorpius knew he was too old for mudpies, but secretly he hoped she didn't think so and they'd spent countless afternoons making them out on Hogwarts grounds.

Scorpius wanted to go over and say something, but didn't want to interrupt their goodbyes. Perhaps she didn't even remember him. But he brushed this thought away immediately. Mudpies were an immediate bond that could not be broken. Ever. At least that was how it was in his mind.

His father bent down to give him a quick hug. "You better go and get a seat. Find a nice Slytherin boy to become friends with and don't buy any of that junk from the trolley woman. The Hogwarts' feast is well worth the wait." Scorpius nodded and smiled, and climbed upon the train.

"Is this seat taken?" a boy asked, pointing to the seat across from Scorpius. He had a chubby face, and short brown hair. He was really short, too. He was even shorter than Scorpius, who was pretty short himself.

"No," Scorpius said, shrugging his shoulders and turning to face the window again.

"I'm Jacob Goyle," said the boy, extending his hand out for a handshake. Scorpius stared at it, unsure whether he wanted to touch his chubby, slimy hands. He pulled back his hand awkwardly, realizing Scorpius wasn't going to take it.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy," he said, even though the pale, blonde hair gave his name away.

"I know. Our fathers were best friends when they were at Hogwarts," he said, trying to hint that they should be best friends too.

"Cool," Scorpius replied, yawning with boredom. He sure was dull to talk to.

Luckily, a bell went off just then to announce that the train would be leaving soon, and everyone was to get on. Scorpius sat there for a minute or so, watching everyone passing by my window, looking for one particular red head. There she was.

"I'll be right back," Scorpius lied, sliding the compartment door open to follow Rose.

She stopped at one a few down and slid inside. Her face lit up with a smile when she saw Scorpius waving and gestured him inside. She remembered!

"Oh, hello, Rosie," said a girl with bright blue eyes and straight blonde hair. Scorpius thought her name was Dominique.

"Why did you bring _him_?" said a boy with shaggy, brown hair who was intensely reading a Quidditch magazine. He had to be a Potter. His father had given him several lectures about their family, but he could never remember their specific names.

"Why not?" Rose said, shrugging her shoulders and plopping down into the seat next to a blonde haired girl.

"He's a _Malfoy_," said the boy, with absolute disgust in my voice. Scorpius frowned slightly. He was expecting this.

"Yeah, and you're a Potter. It's just a name," Scorpius answered, shrugging his shoulders, similiar to what Rose had done.

"_Just _a name? My father defeated Lord Voldemort and saved the entire Wizarding World. What did your father do?" the boy said, enraged.

"I never said I liked my father," Scorpius mumbled, and then continued, "Don't judge me because of what he did. Judge me for what I've done to you. Which is nothing, so I'm going to sit here if that's alright." On that note, he took the seat next to the Potter boy and across from Rose.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt, right, James?" said another boy, with bright red hair as well. He shot Scorpius a wink. Scorpius took a moment to understand. This was Fred, aka the son of the world's best joke shop owner. He had to be a prankster, just like Scorpius. Pranksters have the sense of being able to detect other pranksters in their midst. Scorpius nodded back to him, and he motioned towards the door.

"We'll be right back," Fred said, standing up and shrugging at James.

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Scorpius whispered into his ear from their spot in the hallway.

"Yes, of course. It's simple, but effective," he said, smirking.

"Alright, then, let's go," Scorpius said, smirking back at him, excited for their first victory together.

"How long do we wait out here for?" Scorpius asked, impatiently.

"Not much longer, James will come out soon," Fred answered, smirking deviously.

As if on cue, the door of the compartment slid open and Fred and Scorpius smiled in anticipation. They had gone with the classic tripping technique, holding a rope in front of them. It was bound to work.

Only it wasn't James, it was Rose. They attempted to pull back the rope before she fell, but it was too late. She tripped right over it and face planted into the ground. The few people that had been walking down the hall had snorted with laughter and Rose's face had turned bright red. Until she noticed the boys, hiding on other side of the door, rope in hand.

She didn't say anything. Just stared at them, sadly. Scorpius frowned back. This was not how he imagined things.

"Meant to trip James," Fred muttered.

"Well, nice going then! You bloody pricks!" She yelled loudly, emphasizing her point by grabbing a random drink off the trolley and chucking one at Scorpius, and one at Fred so quickly they had no time to re-act. Both boys were completely and totally soaked.

On that note, she smiled victoriously and stomped off down the hallway.

There's that Weasley temper.

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reading! Don't hesitate to tell me what you think - good or bad!

- Kara


	2. Chapter 2

"First years! First years! Over 'ere!"

Scorpius turned his head from left to right - struggling to find the source of the voice. Where was he meant to go? Scorpius made a note to himself to pay better attention in the future. The rest of the students piled onto these odd carriages that seemed to be pulled by something invisible, and everyone kept shoving into him.

"First years!" The voice called again.

Scorpius stood up on my tip toes, looking for someone remotely familiar he could ask for help or for the source of the voice. Either would work. Fred and Scorpius had been discussing some of the pranks they hoped to try out soon, but he had gone to the bathroom shortly before their arrival. Now Scorpius was all by myself and completely lost in a crowd.

Scorpius was going to get trampled to death if he did not move, surely. Then he would die a measly eleven year old who couldn't even tie his own shoes or cast a single magical spell.

"Scorpius, mate, come on!" A familiar voice finally said, tugging on his arm and leading him away. Scorpius silently thanked Fred, not wanting to say anything and appear like he was actually worried about being trampled to death. He dragged Scorpius over to the group of other first years and a giant man with a long, brown beard and a ripped, pink umbrella in his hand. Scorpius wondered why he was holding it. Perhaps it was going to rain. That still wouldn't explain the strange color of the umbrella, though.

"No more than four to a boat!" the man called out, waving his giant hand in the direction of the fleet of boats waiting by the shore. Scorpius glared at the boats, hoping his stare would melt them and they would be allowed to take carriages like the other students. Nothing happened. Scorpius sighed quietly to himself, wishing he was a superhero with mind-melting abilities.

The giant man climbed into one of the boats, demonstrating the art of climbing in the boats. It was more difficult than it appeared, apparently.. The boat sunk a tiny bit farther in the water with his added weight, but remained still all the same. He took up the whole boat with his great size, but surely four eleven year olds could squeeze in one boat. He motioned with his arms for everyone to climb in the other boats. Scorpius settled himself into the boat Fred had already hopped into.

"Rosie! James!" Fred yelled, motioning them over as well, right as Scorpius slid into the seat opposite him.

"Don't call me that," Rose said, her hand forming into a slight fist. She seemed to be easily angered, Scorpius noted. He scooted a little farther back in his seat, not wanting to get anywhere near that fist after the incident on the train. It seemed that while Rose was busy making fists at Fred, the other boats were filling up so she had no choice but to share their boat. James happily climbed in.

"Forward!" The man yelled, and the boats started to move. The sudden movement caused Rose, who had just barely settled into her seat, to fly forward and face planted into Scorpius' lap.

Fred let out a slight cackle as James grabbed her by the arm and tugged her back in place. Her face was burning red, and Scorpius did his best not to laugh. Her hand was still in a small fist, and Scorpius didn't want to be anywhere near it. He was only eleven and could easily be thrown into the water from a simple punch. The water was dark and murky, definitely not meant for swimming. It was probably cold, too. Really cold. Scorpius' clothes were still drying from the drinks he had poured all over him earlier.

The four of them sat in the boat in silence for a few moments, not sure what to say. James was scouring the water in case the Giant Squid decided to pay them a visit. He heard it lived in the Great Lake, but he had no idea if this is what they were boating through. Surely not. They wouldn't want the first years to be eaten by a Squid. Fred was fantasizing about the magnificent food he was going to be eating shortly. Rose was worrying about being sorted. She wanted to be a Gryffindor more than anything. But she wasn't sure if her bravery matched that house. She just wasn't sure.

Scorpius was not thinking about any of the above mentioned thanks. He was doing his best to stare discreetly at Rose. Her eyes were a dark brown color, but not in a gross way. They seemed to have a slight swirl to them and Scorpius could not help but notice that her eyes greatly resembled the mudpies they had made together. This had to be a sign, surely.

Sensing somebody was looking at her, Rose looked up at. Scorpius quickly changed his glance over the waters, pretending there was something interesting there despite the fact the Giant Squid had not made any appearances. Scorpius hoped she thought his ice blue eyes were nice, not like the color of the crusted toothpaste that always lines the toothpaste container at home. Rose, however, was not even looking at his eyes. She was focused on the voice off in the distant.

Fred had decided at that moment that thinking about food was only making him hungrier, and James also decided that the Giant Squid must be sleeping. James began to tell Fred about how Teddy had told him that the old caretaker, Filch, had died a while ago, but he was still around as a ghost. They didn't have the heart to fire him, especially since he was constantly found sobbing in a corner about somebody named Mrs. Norris.

Nobody was able to make out what the man was yelling at them before it was too late.  
Scorpius' head smacked into something cold and hard, and he toppled right out of the boat and into the water. Fred, who had been sitting beside him, happened to have a smaller head than Scorpius and had remained inside the boat. Rose and James were shorter as well, so they made it under just fine.

Rose let out a girlish scream at the sight of Scorpius, though, and Fred started hysterically laughing. Scorpius felt the cold, dirty water seeping through his clothes and soaking him thoroughly. He silently thanked that strange bald man with the too-tight speedo who had spent hours teaching him how to swim. Scorpius made a note to ask Astoria to send him a nice wig for Christmas.

Scorpius was momentarily distracted from his thoughts of wigs when he thought he felt something grabbing his foot. He let out a weird, strangled scream and flailed his arms around violently.

"Help! Help! The Giant Squid is coming for me! It has my leg!" Scorpius yelled out, causing all the boats to stop moving except for the one with the larger man in it. The larger man, Hagrid, sighed. He hadn't had to pull a student out of the lake since Dennis Creevey all those years ago.

"Where?" James called out, leaning dangerously over the edge of the boat. Many of the other students copied him, trying to get the best view of the Giant Squid. Scorpius felt whatever was holding his leg release, and then a piece of seaweed floated up to the surface.

"That's just seaweed, Scorpius," Fred said, pausing his laughter to point out Scorpius' stupidity, but immediately started to laugh all over again. Many students joined in his laughter, and Hagrid sighed as he leaned over to pull Scorpius out of the water and into his boat.

"Yeh alright there?" He asked, waving his umbrella around. Scorpius was about to ask why he thought an umbrella would help, but a wave of warmth hit him. His clothes were dried.

"Yes, I'm fine," Scorpius said, his voice cracking slightly. He cringed. He thought he was too young to have a cracked voice. He cleared his throat loudly and ignored the sounds of laughter that were still floating through the crisp air.

Hagrid and the rest of the students began the small trek remaining to the castle. There were several gasps of surprise at the absolute beauty of the castle. The castle was absolutely ineffable. It looked like something out of a fairytale, and not one student walked up the rest of the way to the castle without gasping at least once.

Hagrid arrived at the carved, front door and pushed up against the door. He motioned them all in silently, and asked for them to wait by the wall over there. The first years did as told, and gaped at the stairs while they waited. They were _moving_. Fred pulled out an extendable ear out of his pocket (his father does own a jokeshop, afterall) and listened in.

"We missed the song," Fred said, placing the ear back in his pocket and frowning. The song was always meant to be amusing and they did not want to miss it.

"How could we have missed the song? The song is for us, isn't it?" Scorpius asked, confused.

"Well, the Sorting Hat has gone a bit whacko apparently and could not possibly wait to sing it until a certain someone stopped swimming," Fred explained, laughing quietly to himself as he headed down the line with James. Weasley and Potter were both after Malfoy in the alphabet, leaving Scorpius surrounded by people he didn't know.

A woman with the grey hair appeared from around the corner and motioned them inside a room. The room was absolutely huge and brightly light. There were four giant tables in the center of the room - one for each house. The rest of the students were already sitting down as they had already been sorted. Scorpius didn't recognize anyone sitting down, but he tried his best not to let it bother him. Nobody else did either, for the most part.

"Alright, here's how it goes. I'm going to call each of your names, and when I do you walk up to the front of the room, by the staff table, and sit down on top of the stool. Then, I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. The Hat will communicate with you through your thoughts for several moments, debating which house to sort you into. There are four houses - Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. The Sorting Hat already sang its song, but if you're unsure what characteristics your house is meant to have, ask the hat or another student. Gryffindors are red, Ravenclaws are blue, Hufflepuffs are yellow, and then Slytherins are green. After being sorted, you will take a seat at the appropriate table and wait until everyone else is sorted. You will be able to eat your meal and go to bed after the introductions and back to school speech are made. Any questions?" The woman asked, after her brief explanation of the plan. Nobody said anything, so she stalked off to the front of the room and called the first name. The woman was absolutely terrifying.

Slowly, the students began to disappear in the line and it got closer and closer to Scorpius' turn. He didn't recognize any of the names they called, except for the Goyle boy he had met on the train. He was sorted into Slytherin, obviously.

Scorpius really really wanted to be in Gryffindor. Not only would his parents be angry, making them actually have to agree on something, but then he'd be with his friends. He liked to consider them friends, anyways.

"MacDonald, Emma!" The woman at the front of the room called, alerting Scorpius from his thoughts. This was the girl in front of him, meaning he was next.

The blonde girl stepped over to place the hat on her head. It rested on her head, covering her green eyes, before sorting her into Hufflepuff. Scorpius had an interesting day so far, and a difficult one at that, but this seemed easy enough. He would just have to show the hat how brave he really was.

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Several whispers broke out. They were all whispering about him. His name, his father, his fall in the lake (somehow everyone had found out), the incident on the train, everything and anything. Scorpius did his best to ignore them and took his seat on the shabby stool. The hat was placed on top of his head, but it didn't cover his eyes. His big head seemed to hold it up.

_Another Malfoy at last. I have been waiting for you._

Please put me in Gryffindor, Scorpius begged..

_Gryffindor? But surely not, you're a Malfoy. Not a single one of your ancestors has not been put into Slytherin. They'll think I've gone mad and fire me if I put you in Gryffindor. _

They can't possibly fire you. There aren't any other Sorting hats. Gryffindor, please, Scorpius continued to beg.

_Well, maybe they'll find a Sorting scarf or glove or something! I can't take my chances,. You're going in Slytherin. _

I'm really brave! I fell out of the boat on the way over here and didn't scream! Scorpius said, knowing that he had already lost this battle.

"SLYTHERIN!"_  
_  
Scorpius groaned and headed over to the Slytherin table. He slid into the seat next to the Goyle kid, deciding it was better to be near someone he actually knew the name of. Jacob was probably talking to him, but he honestly wasn't paying any attention. He just replied with yeah, that's cool to basically everything. Probably not the best idea, but he didn't care. He was talking far too much and all he wanted to do was watch James, Fred, and Rose get sorted. Then eat the delicious food and go to bed.

"Potter, James!" The woman yelled a few minutes later, causing the whole Gryffindor table exploded with applause before he even put the hat on his head. Everyone already knew where he was going, and the hat only touched his head for half a second before yelling Gryffindor. James strut over to the table and next to a kid with bright blonde hair. At least, Scorpius thought it was blonde, but it appeared brown a few moments later. He was going mad, it seemed.

A few others were sorted, one into Slytherin and the rest elsewhere. F was before R, so Fred would be first. Maybe he'd get sorted into Slytherin, too, Scorpius hoped. He knew it was pointless, but he crossed his fingers underneath the table.

"Weasley, Fred!" The woman called, failing to mention that he was actually Fred Weasley II. Either way, Fred shot the crowd a winning smile before plopping himself down on the stool. The hat was on his head for a few seconds before yelling, "GRYFFINDOR!" The Gryffindor exploded in applause once more. Fred shrugged his shoulders at Scorpius before taking a seat down next to James.

He knew that there was no way Rose would be a Slytherin, but that didn't stop him from hoping. If he could just have one friend in his house he wouldn't complain at Christmas time when he didn't get to eat the last slice of cake.

"Weasley, Rose!"

The hat didn't even touch her head before it yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!" Fred and James whooped loudly as Rose took her seat next to Fred.

Rose did not even look in Scorpius' direction.


End file.
